In Your Eyes
by Fumi Grayheart
Summary: In their seemed to be happy-ending love story; Kise Ryouta met an accident that took his life at the very wrong time. For Kuroko Tetsuya it was his end too, proceeding in this life journey without his significant other is chasing after the wind. But fate never gives up; his sombre existence came back to life when he meets Akashi Seijuurou. And there is something in his eyes.


**IN YOUR EYES**

**By Fumi Grayheart**

**Note: ** It was in the middle of a boring discussion with my cute professor in one of my majors when this dramatic fanfic idea came out. So after a short sneak out from my very busy schedule I took all the opportunities to start this. And this is another work for my all time favourite OT3. =D This story is an eventual AkaKuro, and the first part of the story will be a pure KiKuro. And a lot of narrations.. =/

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (©Fujimaki Tadatoshi) and the only one who can own this story is me alone. (HAHAHA. Aomine_ lang ang peg)_

**Summary**: In their seemed to be happy-ending love story; Kise Ryouta met an accident that took his life at the very wrong time. For Kuroko Tetsuya it was his end too, proceeding in this life journey without his significant other is chasing the wind. But fate never gives up; his sombre existence came back to life when he meets a man named Akashi Seijuurou. And there is something in his eyes.

* * *

**IN YOUR EYES**

**CHAPTER 01: "In a relationship."**

In his entire life, tall and undeniably handsome Kise Ryouta never felt attracted to anyone. Though he is always flocked by cute girls he never found any of them attractive. _What a ridiculously high level standard._ His sisters would always say. Not until he entered a prestigious private middle school in Tokyo.

It was the third day of the first week in school when he met this very person that made his heart beat like a loudspeaker in its ultimate amplification. In his childish mentality he thought of it as a love at first sight. And surprisingly, this said person that made him "fall in love" is not so striking and people who care less with their surrounding would probably fail to notice. And moreover, this person is a he. But even so, Kise Ryouta never took his eyes away from this frail-looking human.

Their first conversation happened in their Biology class, when they were asked to get a partner for an activity. And the extrovert Kise Ryouta had to muster up all the courage to ask the certain boy to be his partner. Good enough, he was not rejected, much to the blonde's surprise and yes—happiness.

"Excuse me, but I don't know you." A face devoid of emotions responded in his pretty face full of enthusiasm.

"Uh sorry! Anyway my name is Kise Ryouta, and you are?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Kise-kun."

Upon hearing his name being called by his object of affection, he blushed. Tints of pink crossed his smooth, pretty face. _What a soothing voice. _He muttered.

All throughout the activity, Kise never took his golden gaze away from the teal haired, teal eyed pale boy. _Indeed, he fell in love with the other teen.  
_

* * *

Regardless of his faint presence, Kuroko Tetsuya stays observant with his environment. And only careful and talented people could notice his weak demeanour. Ever since he entered Middle School at the prestigious Teikou Middle School, he can't help but notice the different behaviour of his fellow students. And one thing that caught his eyes were the recent actions of the distinct blonde named Kise Ryouta. From the bored look he had worn on the first day to the fake smiles he gave to people he just met. With keen observation he had notice that this guy has had least interest in other things. And before he knew it, he himself couldn't take his eyes away from this attractive, good-looking guy.

Although he felt nothing after their first conversation in one of their biology class like how the other guy did. That brushes off the idea of him being attracted to the said blonde.

* * *

"KUROKOCCHI!"

In a matter of seconds, a blonde guy was found hanging on a helpless pale boy along the entrance hallway.

"Kise-kun, your killing me." A blatant voice replied.

"Good Morning Kurokocchi." A bright smile gleamed right in front of a face deprived of emotions.

"That smile is too dazzling Kise-kun, it gives me the creeps."

"Eh!? Why so cold to me Kurokocchi? We're close friends now right?!" the taller teen whined. "I felt very happy when you finally accepted me as your friend, and I trust Kurokocchi a lot!" he added.

"Is that so?" a small smile curved the shorter teal head's lips.

And again the blonde launched himself to the shorter teen beside him.

It's been three months since those two became close friends. The persuading was all done by Kise though, but Kuroko openly accepted his somewhat annoying approach to him. Their friendship grew deeper and deeper until it led them to certain confusions.

* * *

From the very start, Kise likes Kuroko. Oftentimes, he could feel his heart race when he is hanging out with the frail boy. Being friends with him, just friends—is enough in order for him to stay by the teal head's side always. But his feeling of liking swayed when he saw his "friend" talking to a tanned teen outside the school grounds.

"Sorry dude, I didn't see you there!" A taller tanned teen bowed slightly before a shorter teal haired teen.

"It's okay—"he trailed off when the taller teen spoke.

"It's Aomine Daiki, and you are?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Man! Why do you have that kind of presence? I thought my reflexes are as fast as a Furrari."

"You pronounced it wrong Aomine-kun, its Fe-rra-ri. And there's no such reflex like that." The teal head stated, his blank eyes and monotone voice in combo.

"Wha—hey! You sure are smart. Anyway I have to leave; I'll be joining the basketball club so I will attend the first try out." the tanned teen hopped, preparing to walk past the teal head.

"If you have time you are free to drop by, 'kay?" then the grinning taller teen vanished in a flash.

Kuroko just stared at the spot where he last saw the beaming tanned teen. On the other hand, Kise was just at the corner, watching them intently. And from what he saw, he swore he felt a pang in his heart.

"Kurokocchi!" he then approached the quiet teal head, bright smile garnished in his beautiful face.

"Who's that Kurokocchi?" he asked.

"He said he is Aomine Daiki. He is so bright." The teal head commented, amazement evident in his eyes.

Kise was bothered by his friend's unusual look in his eyes. Another pinch was felt through his heart as he stares at his beloved teal head.

"Bright? But his complexion is dark! How come he is bright?"

"I'm sorry Kise-kun but I found your joke absolutely terrible. It's not funny at all." Kuroko deadpanned. "What I meant is that, he carries the same aura as you. So bright and shining." He added.

"Same as me? Bright and shining?" the words the teal head uttered rang repeatedly in his mind. Those words help him forget the twinge of jealousy he felt just a while ago.

* * *

There came winter and the Kise-Kuroko relationship as friends deepens. Eventually they became real best friends. They began to share their insights together, their visions in life and their frustrations. It was kind of surprising that one Kuroko Tetsuya candidly shared his views in life to someone like Kise Ryouta. Deep in his heart he knows that this incredibly handsome but childish man is mature enough to understand him and support him in his point of views. He trusts him like how Kise trusts him a lot. In other words, they trust each other—which led them to confusion with their real relationship.

"Kurokocchi! You're birthday is fast approaching. What would Kurokocchi ask for a present?" Kise exclaimed as he give his bestfriend a bear hug from the back.

"I'm happy with anything Kise-kun, don't bother yourself too much." Kuroko smiled.

"Eh!? That's completely bothering me now you know? Be more specific Kurokocchi." The taller teen pouted, his chin still resting at the smaller teen's petite shoulder.

"Anything, as long as it's from Kise-kun."

With that,Kise gave out his sweetest smile and gave his teal haired best friend a warm embrace. _An embrace that made both of their hearts beat in chorus.  
_

* * *

Kuroko lives alone in his house due to his parents' work on overseas. They only return on his birthdays and other special occasions. And on his first birthday in middle school, when bad luck strikes, they aren't able to go home and celebrate his special day. The teal haired boy felt a bit disheartened, this will be the first time he would be celebrating his birthday without his beloved parents.

"I thought I'm gonna meet Kurokocchi's parents." Kise frowned as he looks down to the silent teal head.

"Too bad, we have practice on that day Tetsu." Aomine said sadly, sympathizing with the disappointed shorty. "But you have Kise right? You two could celebrate it together!" he brightened up, swinging his arms in the teal head's shoulders.

"You're clinging to him too much Aominecchi!" the blonde teen complained.

"Shut up and make Tetsu happy in his birthday..'kay?"

With that, Kuroko's sadness slowly faded as he assures himself that he will never be alone in his special day.

They never knew that that special day would be the most unforgettable day for the both of them to cherish through the days of their lives.

* * *

It is during the winter break when Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya started going out. After that fateful day, which is Kuroko's birthday, their relationship as best friends concluded and their relationship as couple begins. It was Kise who confessed of course, and what is most startling is the fact that Kuroko didn't reject him and rather accepted his feelings wholeheartedly. Pure evidence that he fell for the blonde teen as well.

**TBC**

**I'm warning you guys, updates will be scarce…I'm very busy lately. But even so, I'm excited for the next chapter! And sorry for some grammatical errors. Feel free to drop your reviews =D Keep tuning in! =P**


End file.
